Life with Magnus
by Casper the unfriendly ghost
Summary: magnus/alec  After Magnus' party, Alec rejects his family and gets hurt fighting three demons on his own. Magnus finds him and takes him in.
1. The shadowhunter and the downworlder

FANFICTION- ALEC AND MAGNUS (CITY OF BONES)

Alec kicked at a crumpled ball of newspaper by his feet, sending it skittering across the pavement. He was supposed to be checking out a possibly dangerous location where demons were believed to be spawning from. Usually, Jace and/or Isabelle would be accompanying him, even though the chance of danger was slim. Only two demons had entered in the area and Alec doubted there would be anymore, if only one. Isabelle and Jace had repeatedly told him not to go by himself when checking out locations but he didn't have a choice. They were too busy with that annoying girl Clary and her mundane friend Simon. The stupid boy had somehow managed to get turned into a rat at Magnus' house party. _Magnus…._ Alec thought with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. The warlock had been hitting on him very obviously when the shadowhunters were leaving. "Call me" he had said with a wink. The color on Alec's face flushed deeper at the memory.

Alec shook his head and kept walking, thinking about heading home to check out the mundane situation. That's when a high pitched screech pierced the chill, night air. It was blood-curdling.

Magnus was sitting in his house. Just sitting. The daunting task of cleaning up after his huge party was easily taken care of. When one was a warlock, a snap of the fingers and *****poof* the mess was gone. _So bored now…. I wonder what that cutie Alec is doing? _The warlock thought, chuckling when he recalled the shadowhunter's blushing face. Magnus had made his flirting appear light and fun, but he really was interested in the teen. Something about him drew Magnus to him like flies to honey, or dew drops to leaves. It was hard because the shadowhunters supposedly hated downworlders. How could he possibly get with his beloved shadowhunter if that was true?

Alec whipped around to see a horrifying sight. Three demons had just appeared about forty feet away from him. "_Shit…. Why are three of them together?" _he thought just as one of them started charging at him. He quickly whipped out his angel blade and dodged the beast hurtling at him. He rolled to his feet and spun on his heel, swiftly stabbing it in the top of its body. It fell heavily to the ground, having been pierced through the heart. _Lucky shot… or stab I should say._ He thought, momentarily forgetting the two demons behind him. He spun around and blocked a heavy blow from one of the demons, slashing out while the other scuttled behind him, dragging a claw across his back. Alec gritted his teeth and kept fighting and kept taking blows from the demons claws. He was starting to lose strength from the loss of blood and didn't know what to do. He panicked and tried running at one in an attempt to kill it but was immediately raked with its razor sharp claws and crumpled to the ground with the two demons around him. Their breath was rank and humid and they grunted as they took in Alec on the ground. "_I guess I should have listened to Jace and Isabelle. Who would have thought I'd die this young" _was all Alec thought before there was an explosion of blue sparks and then Alec fell into darkness.

Magnus decided to take a stroll to clear his head. He wanted to go to a park that he had been to once before. The trees had been beautiful and he thought it would be relaxing. What he saw when he arrived at the secluded park was shocking. There was Alec Lightwood, lying on the ground in a small puddle of his blood with two demons around him. His hands started crackling with energy, and without thinking he blasted the two demons with as much power as he could, killing them instantly. He sprinted over to Alec to see if he was even alive. The warlock bent to the unconscious shadowhunter and found that he was breathing very shallowly and ragged, but he was still breathing. Magnus sighed in relief, before gingerly lifting the bloody teen into his arms. Alec didn't move except for a slight hitch in his breathing, probably due to the pain. Magnus scanned the area for more trouble before heading home as fast as he could. Once at his house, Magnus laid Alec on his couch, not caring if he got blood on it and went to frantically search for bandages. He found them in a kitchen drawer and rushed back to the still unconscious teen. Alec stirred slightly and groaned in pain. He slowly opened his eyes. They appeared out of focus and confused. He then focused on the warlock's worried face. " Hello Alec. You were injured, so I'm taking care of you now." Magnus stated very seriously, with a slightly frantic tone. Alec's reply was weak but Magnus just barely made out his words. " Stele… in my pocket… please." Magnus got an odd metal cylinder from his pocket which he assumed was a stele and stared at it questioningly. Alec weakly opened his hand and took it from the warlock. He took the metal to his skin and started to slowly trace a rune into the flesh of his arm. When he was done his arm flopped to his side sending the stele sliding under a chair. Magnus retrieved it and when he came back he was surprised. The worst of the claw wounds were slowly closing and healing as Magnus watched. A few of the slices were left when the healing stopped, but they were smaller and the bleeding had slowed. They would be healed within a matter of a week or two with Magnus's herb pastes.

Magnus bandaged the now sleeping Alec before snapping the blood in his house away. He had to take the teen's shirt off, revealing porcelain skin with lean muscles firm underneath. Magnus could hardly restrain himself from running his fingertips down that body. He resisted and proceeded to take off Alec's shoes, and then his pants for good measure. Alec was wearing black boxer briefs. His legs were surprisingly smooth and slender, but still muscled. Magnus covered Alec with a blanket then plopped himself down in the armchair next to the couch. He felt like a cliché, nursing his unrequited love back to health, but he was happy to do it. It had really scared him when he saw Alec lying on the ground, his own blood surrounding him. He cleared away the thoughts before he thought of what could have possibly happened if he had not decided to come to that park on a whim. It was just fate.

Magnus heard a small whimper come from Alec. Alec's face was scrunched up in pain and he was whimpering as he tossed around in his sleep as if he were having a nightmare. Magnus tensed as he watched the shadowhunter for a few moments. As Alec's breathing eventually became deep and his face relaxed, Magnus sighed and settled back into his chair, admiring the shadowhunter. Alec's long, dark hair was swept back off his face, revealing his blemish-less skin. His thick eyelashes brushed his pale cheeks and his lips were plump and rose tinted. _He's so beautiful._ Thought Magnus as he drifted off to a light sleep.

Fruit and vanilla. That's what Alec Lightwood smelled around him. He was warm and laying wrapped in something soft. He heard someone else near him breathing deeply, probably asleep. He opened his eyes to see a burnt butterscotch colored ceiling flickering in candle light. He turned his head to the side to be met with the feeling of a pick being driven into his head. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut. When the pain slowly ebbed away a bit, he opened his eyes again to see none other than the high warlock Magnus Bane sleeping in an armchair by his side. The warlocks golden skin was surprisingly clean, and un-caked with glitter. His hair was loose and wavy, instead of its usually gelled look, and he was wearing a plain tee-shirt and jeans. _He looks really attractive._ he thought just as the warlocks eyes snapped open and his burning golden gaze focused on Alec. Alec blushed furiously, trying to forget what he just thought. "Well I see you are up. How's your head? The wounds on your abdomen are mostly healed thanks to your weird metal thing and my expertise with herbs" He said with a warm smile. Alec blushed again and looked down, noticing he was nude except for his boxer briefs. This caused his blush to darken by a few shades. Magnus smirked. " Your clothes are in the wash, seeing as how they were covered in blood, guts, and god know what else! You are going to have to borrow mine." Magnus, seeing Alec's face fall." Unless you want to walk around my house naked". He winked at Alec, making him blush yet again. _That's so cute! I never would have thought he was so shy._ Thought Magnus before retrieving a t-shirt and sweats for Alec.

While Alec was changing, Magnus went to fetch some food for the shadowhunter, who was probably hungry. When he came back he almost laughed at Alec. The teen was swimming in Magnus's clothing. The sleeves were rolled up multiple times, as well as the pant legs. It made Alec look especially small. Alec saw the warlock smirking at him and glared. " What are you smiling about? Its not my fault you're a giant!" This outburst just made Magnus smile wider, because he realized that Alec was self-conscious about his small size. " I was just thinking about how cute you are" replied Magnus in a teasing tone. He handed the stuttering Alec a plate with a sandwich on it. " I-Im not cute!" Alec appeared disgruntled as he accepted the sandwich. He said " Thanks." before digging in. Magnus sat with his chin propped against his hand, just watching the smaller teen. Alec was sitting with his legs tucked under him, glancing every so often at Magnus. When he finished he looked up at Magnus. " Why are you staring at me. It's creepy." Magnus just shrugged and collected the empty plate from Alec's hands.

Pretty soon, Alec explained what happened to him, why he was alone, and where everyone else was. He explained that he didn't really want to return for a while and have to deal with his family. Magnus suggested he stay with him and sleep on the pullout couch. After an internal debate, Alec agreed.

-4 days later-

Life at Magnus's was very…. different. The warlock did most chores with a snap of his fingers, he had odd customers and visitors at every hour, and there were many odd magical artifacts laying around his large apartment. Alec hadn't gone out in the four days he had been there. He had just been lounging while his wounds healed and he regained his strength. Magnus was gone often at night, but when he was there during the day he cooked for Alec and chatted with him about random subjects. Alec found that he liked this time with Magnus after being alone all day. The two became closer and Alec felt like he understood Magnus in a way

After lunch, Magnus would usually sleep until around 8:00 then go out to do unknown jobs around the city. He always told Alec never to answer the door when he was gone. Alec usually slept when Magnus was gone anyway, then woke up to breakfast being cooked by him. Alec was asleep at the moment when he was awoken by the sound of the front door opening. He shot up, then winced in pain. His wounds were still there and were healing slowly due to the demon's poison. Alec eased himself out of bed. There was only silence. " Magnus?" More silence. he limped out into the entry hallway. The door was ajar with the cold air from outside drifting in. He looked around outside then closed it. _Weird…_ He checked around the apartment then limped back to the couch. He was still very weak and all the movement was making him tired. Just as he was about to sit down, he heard a creak behind him. He whipped around and saw a strange man. He was a downworlder with red skin and horns curling from above his ears. _He reminds me of a demon _thought Alec. The man looked just as surprised to see Alec. Then he put on a twisted smile. " So it is true." He said. " Magnus has a little shadowhunter plaything." He slowly walked towards Alec. Alec backed up, reflexively reaching to his back where his twin swords would be if he had them.

Alec started to panic because he was unarmed and the demon-man was giving off a dangerous aura. Alec didn't know what to do. " What do you want?" The man chuckled at Alec's nervous tone " Well, your friend Magnus cheated my people. And I want to get back at him." He continued towards Alec. " You must be pretty important to him because he is usually cold to people. I wonder what he would do if anything happened to you?" He laughed again at Alec's expression of fear. Suddenly he charged at Alec and pinned him to the wall. Alec struggled and kicked him in the stomach, only to get slammed into the wall again. Alec cried out as he felt the wound on his back and chest reopen. Blood started to seep through his shirt. The demon-man only laughed again and pressed himself against Alec. " You know, you're kind of cute." He said with a sinister smile. " I'm going to have a little fun with you. Hope Magnus won't mind!" Alec struggled but his hands were tied over his head and attached to the leg of a bookcase that was bolted to the floor. Alec had been mostly quiet throughout this time, except for gasps of pain when is wounds were bumped. The yelling started when he realized what the man had in mind as fun. His shirt and pants were removed, leaving him in only his boxers. A gag was placed in his mouth, only letting him give out muffled grunts. The man was looking him up and down with a smirk. " What a pretty thing you are… This is going to be fun."

He ran his hands up and down Alec's chest while the young teen squirmed and tried to get out of his grasp. _Don't touch me with your grubby hands! Where's Magnus?_ Alec was really panicking now as the man started to remove his last piece of clothing, his boxers.

Magnus was doing business with a nymph that lived near a park. She had iron poisoning and needed an antidote. Magnus's services were in great need at the moment and it was hard to get everyone what they needed, so he often ended up cheating people. Not on purpose but because it was hard to keep up with demands. One group of demi-demons in particular were giving him many problems. He had taken their money but hadn't had enough time to supply them with what they paid for. The threats were getting worse and worse but he had finally managed to get their stuff and was on his way to deliver it to them.

When he arrived, he got the usual search to make sure he wasn't there to murder, rob, or spy, then he was ushered through some doors to their meeting room. They were all relieved when they were presented with their purchase of medicines and potions. The boss spoke with Magnus. " I'm glad you got this to us. I like you Magnus, and I didn't want anything to happen to you if you hadn't come through on out deal." Magnus thanked him and was about to leave when he overheard parts of some of the other half-demons talking. " … and I'm glad we got it…. should call him… already sent over to Magnus's to threaten him…" _Someone was sent to my apartment to threaten me?... Oh my god. Alec! _Magnus didn't wait to hear the rest of it and sprinted home using magic to speed up his journey.

Alec was gasping in fear and pain from his newly opened wounds. The man had tied Alec's legs apart with a bar that he had found under the bookshelf, not before battering him a bit. He pulled off Alec's boxer's. " You should relax or this is going to hurt more. But I don't care. You look cute when you're in pain. I have to loosen you up first though, or I might not fit" He said with a sick grin. Alec felt a pressure against his entrance. The man didn't wait before he shoved two fingers deep into Alec. Alec let out a cry of pain as he felt himself rip. Tears leaked out, and soon Alec was sobbing. _Magnus…. Magnus! I'm-I'm scared!_

The man painfully moved his fingers in and out of Alec, seeming to get pleasure out of his pain. He soon added a third finger and Alec's screams of pain were muffled by the gag. As the man continued violating Alec, Alec worked his jaw to get the gag off. He finally loosened it and shook it off. " Help! Magnus, help me!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Just as Magnus arrived at the entrance of his apartment, he heard Alec scream his name. He rushed inside and was shocked as what he saw. Alec was naked, with his hands and feet tied and his wounds reopened, new wounds bleeding. One of the demon from the gang was violating him as he cried in pain." Magnus!..." Alec cried weakly, his eyes overflowing with tears. Magnus was filled with a boiling rage as the demon noticed him and smirked, removing his fingers. " Aw, you got here just in time for the best part." Before he knew what happened, Magnus released a huge surge of energy and the demon burst into flames before disintegrating into thin air.

In seconds he had Alec untied and was cradling him in a blanket off the couch. Alec was shivering as he clung to Magnus is a desperate way. Neither of them said anything as Magnus sat on the couch, rocking Alec. Alec silently cried and clung to Magnus as he lay fluttering kisses over the shadowhunter's face. Soon, the two drifted off to sleep with Magnus protectively hugging Alec.


	2. Visitor

Sorry that its so short! I'll for sure make up for it in chapter three!

When Alec woke up in the morning, he was alone. He sat up and shivered in the cold air of Magnus' apartment. As he recalled the previous night he started to sob uncontrollably, feeling nauseated. He stumbled to the bathroom and vomited what little contents he had in his stomach before flopping down on the cool, cerulean tile. His crying stopped but he was shivering violently. He heard running down the hall and flinched as Magnus burst in the bathroom.

" Alec are you all right?" asked Magnus as he took in the situation. Alec was curled on his side against his bathroom tile, looking pale and shaking violently. Magnus sat down next to Alec, seeing him flinch away from him as if scared. He slowly scooted closer to Alec and wrapped his arms around him. The teen was tense, but soon relaxed into Magnus' arms. " It's okay Alec. That will never happen to you. Ever again. That man is gone." Magnus had a hint of the rage from the previous night in his voice. _How dare someone touch Alec. MY Alec._ Magnus calmed the shadowhunter before helping him up.

The teen was blushing and stuttering an apology like he did something wrong. " Alec, don't apologize. There's nothing wrong with being scared." Magnus said with a smile. Alec gave him a weak smile before following the warlock into the kitchen where they ate bacon and eggs together. When they finished, Magnus washed their plates and cups before leading Alec into the living room. They put on a movie. They were silent until Magnus spoke. " You know, you can stay here as long as you like. I enjoy you being here." Alec replied with his cheeks slightly pink. "Thanks, I like it here too." The movie continued.

The two soon fell into their daily routine again, never mentioning Alec's traumatizing experience. After the sixth day, Alec had forgotten about his family, having become content at Magnus's. Then Jace stopped by the apartment. Jace pounded on the door until Magnus swung it open. " What is a shadowhunter doing here?" said Magus, a little contempt in his voice. " Where is Alec?" was Jace's reply. " Why would I know where you little shadowhunter buddy is?" said Magnus, thinking that Alec didn't want to see Jace. Jace looked irritated. " Don't give me that shit, Magnus. I've looked everywhere but here. Where is he?" Magnus was about to reply when Alec peeked out from under his arm. He had been listening the whole time. Magnus stepped behind Alec. Alec glared at Jace. "What do you want, Jace?" Jace answered in a loud voice. " You've been gone for about a week! We thought you had died!" Alec shrugged. " If you don't want anything, leave me alone." It wasn't very nice, but Alec was fed up with his shadowhunter family and their narrow mindedness.

Jace just stared at Alec as if he had been slapped, then his eyes narrowed in anger. " What the hell's your problem? Why would you want to stay with a downworler? A fag downworlder at that! You are coming home with me whether you like it or not!" He made a grab at Alec but Magnus swiftly stepped between them. " Alec said he doesn't want to go home. Now leave." Was all Magnus said before stepping back inside and slamming the door. A string of yelled curses could be heard from Jace outside. He pounded on the door. Neither Alec nor Magnus opened it. About ten minutes passed before Jace finally gave up and left. Magnus and Alec sighed in relief.

" Magnus, I'm really sorry about that." Was the first thing Alec said. " Alec its understandable. I mean, they haven't heard from you in awhile, but he still didn't have the right to try and boss you around." He said with a frown. He continued. " If you want, you can officially move in here?" he said like a question. Alec contemplated this. _Living with Magnus permanently?_ Alec concluded that he would really like that. " Magnus, I think I'll take you up on that." He said with a small smile. Magnus smiled widely in return. " I'm glad." He encircled Alec in his long arms. Magnus then did something that surprised Alec. The warlock slowly leaned in and gave Alec a small kiss on the lips. Alec made no move to respond when Magnus leaned in and deepened the kiss, backing Alec up against a wall. Alec tensed up, images of the demon man flashing through his head. He realized _This is Magnus. He would never do that. _and cleared the thoughts from his head, relaxing into the kiss.

The two were slow at first, until unrealized passions came to the surface and the kiss became frantic. Hands tangled in hair, mouths moved as one, fast and passionate. Magnus slowly crept his hand up Alec's shirt, massaging a nipple as he moved his thigh between Alec's legs. The shadowhunter gasped and broke the kiss. He and Magnus met eyes, Alec shaking his head. " Too fast." Magnus released the teen and righted his shirt. He didn't want to force the teen. They both just stared at each other breathing shakily. Magnus didn't know about Alec, but he himself had a huge hard-on. All he could say was " Wow."


End file.
